


forgotten

by sp8sexual



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Fic, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8sexual/pseuds/sp8sexual
Summary: Viktor comes home from the store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally convinced that Viktor should not be given a baby, he would have no idea what to do. So, of course, I've given him a baby.  
> I'm making a series.  
> Beta'd by the wonderful [Kenzie](http://jadefyre.tumblr.com/) <3

Viktor grinned as he walked through the front door, arms laden with grocery bags, and called out cheerfully to his husband.

“Welcome back, Vitya,” Yuuri replied, voice carrying from the kitchen. Viktor’s grin widened as he bounded in the direction of his husband’s response. He found Yuuri washing dishes at the sink and immediately dropped the grocery bags onto the island counter, moving to press himself flush against Yuuri’s back, his arms wrapping around his husband’s waist.

“I’m back,” Viktor said, nuzzling his face against the back of Yuuri’s neck, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s blush-warmed skin. “I love you, I missed you.”

“You were barely gone an hour,” Yuuri huffed a laugh, leaning back just enough to look back at Viktor. 

“Still,” Viktor said petulantly, arms tightening around Yuuri. Yuuri rolled his eyes, a good natured smile lifting the corners of his lips. They stayed pressed together for a moment, before Yuuri suddenly stiffened in Viktor’s arms. Viktor, concerned, was about to ask what was wrong when Yuuri spoke up.

“Viktor,” Yuuri started slowly, “where is the baby?”

Viktor cocked his head to the side, “the--” his eyes widened, immediately overcome with dread, “oh my god, the baby.”

When Yuuri spoke, his voice was chillingly even, “please don’t tell me you forgot the baby.”  
Viktor winced, carefully drawing his arms away from Yuuri. Viktor’s defense, or panic, or whatever that was about to come spewing out in the face of Yuuri’s frozen gaze was cut off by Viktor’s phone ringing. Loud and jarring, this ring tone could only mean someone particular was calling.

“Yurio!” Viktor answered in forced cheerfulness, choking on the exclamation. “Wh--” Viktor was cut off by loud yelling that even Yuuri could somewhat make out. “I--” Viktor tried again when Yurio paused in his yelling to take in a breath, only to be cut off by the younger’s renewed fury. The call was cut short when Yurio hung up, angry and abrupt.

Viktor carefully looked up at Yuuri, hesitant. “Uh,” Viktor started, voice wavering, “I-I guess, Yurio has the baby.”

“And where are they?” Yuuri asked in a icy tone, with no intention of letting Viktor off the hook. Viktor drew in on himself.

“The store,” he answered in a small voice. Yuuri kept his gaze fixed on Viktor for a moment, before walking out of the kitchen without a word. The silence had Viktor panicking, thoughts racing towards the only conclusion that seemed to make sense--Yuuri had finally seen that Viktor wasn’t worthy of him or being the father of his child. Blood rushing in his ears, running cold through his veins, Viktor found himself scrambling.

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out after his husband, following Yuuri out of the kitchen a beat later, “I’m sorry, Yuuri!” Viktor found Yuuri shrugging on a jacket, keys already in hand. “Where are you going?” Viktor asked, panic slipping into his voice, “are you leaving me?” Viktor threw himself at Yuuri, clinging tightly to his husband, and cried, “Yuuri, I’m really really sorry! Please don’t divorce me!”

“I’m not leaving you,” Yuuri sighed. Viktor blinked up at Yuuri, his eyes glazed with the beginnings of tears.

“Really?” Viktor asked weakly, “because I wouldn’t blame you if you--”

Yuuri cut Viktor off by placing a hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his words. Yuuri rolled his eyes, “I’m not happy that you forgot our baby at the store, I am in fact incredibly cross, but I’m not planning on divorcing you ever, got it?”

Viktor was mildly stunned at the force behind Yuuri’s words, the look in those chocolate brown eyes fixed intently on his own, but he managed a slight nod.

“Now,” Yuuri said sharply, “I am going to go to the store to pick up Yurio and our baby. The groceries better be put away by the time we get home, and I want you to think of a way to make it up to all of us, am I clear?”

Viktor found himself nodding again. Yuuri’s expression softened, the hand on Viktor’s mouth sliding to cup Viktor’s cheek, thumb stroking gently over soft skin.

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri said, gentle and assuring. Viktor lifted a hand to grasp the hand Yuuri had resting on his cheek, turning to press a kiss to the palm of Yuuri’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor said once more, for good measure.

“I know,” Yuuri replied, still gentle. He slipped his hand free from Viktor’s to nudge him in the direction of the kitchen, “go put the food away, I’ll be back soon.”

Yuuri turned away, but Viktor stood standing in the same spot, watching after Yuuri until long after the door had closed behind him. Eventually, he walked back to the kitchen, thoughts racing, thinking up ways to make it up to his family.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://sp8sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
